


tangled

by hellobuds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellobuds/pseuds/hellobuds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama gets tangled in the net and Hinata finds out he's ticklish and exploits the hell out of it. That's literally it there is no plot here sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	tangled

“I think that’s enough for today, let’s clean up and go home.”

Kageyama and Hinata had stayed after practice to work on their quick. Kageyama had been being extra rude to Hinata today, and of course he was used to it but it was still very excessive and he was starting to get a little annoyed. Hinata began to mop and watched as Kageyama tried to take the net down. One end had gotten stuck on the top of the pole and he was struggling to reach it to get it off. 

“Damn it,” he hissed, jumping up over and over again trying to get the snag out. He was getting impatient and after a particularly angry leap he tripped upon landing, frantically grabbing the netting to keep himself from falling over. He growled when he realized his hands were stuck and did so again even louder when he heard Hinata’s laughter.

“Who’s the dumbass now?! That’s what you get for being such a dick to me this whole time!” Hinata laughed, but made his way over to where Kageyama was stuck. However, Hinata was even shorter than Kageyama and wasn’t having much luck either. “Hmm, I can’t really reach…” he trails off, moving even closer to Kageyama to try and untangle the boy’s hands. Kageyama shivered at the way Hinata’s fingers lightly brushed over his arms as he worked.

“Hurry up,” Kageyama mumbled, starting to feel uncomfortable. The longer those light touches continued, the more unbearable they became. 

“I’m trying. This is your own fault anyway,” Hinata retorted, stepping on top of Kageyama’s feet to gain some height. Kageyama’s eyes widened now, as Hinata’s soft hair was fluttering against his neck and ears. 

_Oh shit. If Hinata realizes now, while I’m stuck like this and I’ve been an ass to him all day, I’m screwed,_ Kageyama thinks. He glances at Hinata’s expression. He seems concentrated and determined. _Okay, this is fine. He’ll get me out soon, if I can just hold it in until then…_ He squeezes his eyes shut and allows himself a tiny smile to relieve the building pressure he feels to laugh. His plan hits a bump in the road, though, when Hinata grips his shoulder to push himself up higher. Kageyama is surprised at the feeling and does his best to remain quiet, though his breath hitches a bit. Hinata, ever observant, catches this and pulls back.

“Why are you squinting like that?”

“Huh?” Kageyama’s eyes snap open to see Hinata’s confused expression. His face reddens and he lowers his eyes with a scowl. “O-oh, I…just hurry up and untangle me.” But it was too late - Hinata recognized the face Kageyama just made. It was exactly like that one time Suga had tickled him during practice and he had gotten really embarrassed over it.

“Oh, are you ticklish? Was I tickling you?” Hinata beamed and Kageyama flinched at his use of those words. His options limited, he decided to go with a last ditch effort to stop Hinata from what he was obviously about to do. 

“No dumbass, now get me out! Why is it taking so long, how stupid are you anyway?!” he practically spat, hardening his expression to try to scare Hinata. To his horror, he responded with a smile. 

“Geez, you’re awfully demanding for someone who is trapped and can’t move,” Hinata grinned, and started slowly poking Kageyama all over. He alternated fingers and places, placing little staccato jabs into his ribs, then his armpit, then his belly, then his side. It was all Kageyama could do to keep a straight face and steady breathing, thinking Hinata would stop if he didn’t laugh or smile. “C’mon, that’s no fun, give me a reaction!” he teased, and increased the speed of his pokes.  
Kageyama could no longer keep still and tried to move as much as his accidental restraints would allow him, which wasn’t very much at all. Then, to his dismay, he let out a loud gasp as Hinata concentrated his attacks in his underarms.

“That’s more like it! So you’re really sensitive here, huh? This tickles a lot?” Hinata questioned as he began to wiggle his fingers in both of his armpits. 

“Kn-knock if off, idiot!” Kageyama shouted, trying to come off as angry as possible, well aware that he couldn’t stem off his laughter for much longer.

“Nah, I’m not stopping until I get you to laugh.”

“Ha ha ha.”

“How are you so cocky in this situation? Do you want me to tickle you harder?”

“Stop saying that word!”

“What, tickle? You don’t like that? But that’s what’s happening. I’m tickling you and you’re ticklish.” Hinata wrapped his hands around Kageyama’s flanks and dug his thumbs into his hips, making little circles on the protruding bones there. The moment Kageyama was dreading had arrived. Between the teasing ( _is he even trying it? or is he just that naive?_ ) and the discovery of the sensitivity of his hips, tiny laughs began trickling out. He shut his eyes and clamped his mouth shut, but when he felt Hinata’s tiny fingers squeezing his thighs, he lost it. The quiet whimpers turned into bigger laughs that sounded almost like coughs with the way he was trying to hold it in.

“Ah, your thighs are really ticklish, huh? How about your knees?” Hinata cooed, bending down to try them out. 

“I told you to stop saying it, you fu- AH!” Kageyama involuntarily kicked his leg when Hinata prodded his knees, not even realizing he was sensitive there. Hinata, with his crazy fast reflexes, was able to grab his leg when he kicked out and smiled so genuinely as gripped his ankle with one hand and the spot right above his knee with the other. “Please, Hinat-ahahahaha!” He had finally broken into real laughter, deep giggles bubbling from his belly. 

“You’re really fun to tickle, Kageyama,” he stated so matter-of-factly, and Kageyama shrieked in the midst of his laughter. _The only thing worse than the teasing talk is the fact that he’s not even trying to tease me!_ Kageyama thought. He said it all so innocently and obliviously that it somehow made it so much worse. He thrashed as much as he could on one leg and broke his other out of Hinata’s grip.

“If you touch me again I’m going to kick you,” Kageyama warned. Hinata responded by calmly walking behind him, around to the other side of the pole. Kageyama tried to spin around but the net didn’t give him enough leeway.

“Again, you need to stop being so damn cocky when you’re this vulnerable and this _ticklish_ ,” Hinata teased and Kageyama was certain he was doing it with purpose now. He scribbled his fingers over his neck, and after taking that small break to regain his composure, Kageyama immediately lost it again, snorting and as he pulled his arms down violently in an attempt to break free.

“Pleehehehhehease get me out, Hinatahahahaha! Ple-” they both heard a ripping noise and Kageyama fell forward, flat onto his face. The part of the net that was snagged had ripped, and Kageyama was free. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kageyama!” Hinata chuckled, grabbing his bag and sprinting out of the gym before Kageyama had the chance to untangle his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you have any feedback i’d love to hear it, this is the first time i put laughing in the dialogue so i’m curious if it seemed okay! i like fics that have that but always think it looks weird when i write it idk tysm again for checkin this out (also i suck so much at titles sorry i know it's dumb)


End file.
